Jasper's Witch
by BeautyIsEverywhere
Summary: After losing Bella to the Volturi, all the Cullens want is some peace, so they reside to Poseidon, WA. Too bad, the family of witches there friends with are full of trouble. And it's to bad that Jasper had to go and fall for the baddest of the four.


**Jasper's POV:**

* * *

Poseidon Washington was the rainiest place in the U.S. and that's where we were moving too. I myself was actually pretty excited, and Carlisle and Esme are as well, apparently they have a witch friend who lives there and has two grandchildren she's training who are in mine, and Emmett's grade. We're only about forty five minutes away and I'm just so excited! Although I'm pretty worried about Alice, She, Edward, and Rosalie have been spending a lot of time together since Bella decided she was in love with Aro and moved to Volterra. "So what's the plan for today?" I ask Esme.

"We already have furniture there, and we want you kids, Ella and her grandchildren all acquainted."

'What are there names?" I muse.

"The twins are Katie and Noah. Then the one in the grade below you is Athena. And they have two younger sisters who love with their parents."

"Oh."

"Do you remember how to get to Ella's dear?" Esme smiles at Carlisle.

"Of course, Dear." He sighs and they both have feelings of resentment towards each other.

I frown, confused before settling back and wait for us to get there.

**Forty Minutes Later:**

* * *

When we arrive at 's we hear a loud bang and a scream and suddenly we're all in a crouching position.

"Noah! Turn that shit off! Jesus! Can't I have five minutes of peace?" I hear a soft, husky voice shriek.

"Hmm...Nah." A velvety soft voice replies, a smirk evident in his tone.

"Katelynn! Noah! We have guests! Try to act like we all have some decency!" An older voice snarls.

"Yes grandmother." Two melancholy voices sigh.

Then an older woman with black hair with threads of silver running through it tied back in a braid, tan skin, and gray eyes comes out of the house. "Carlisle. Esme. It's a pleasure to see you and your family, come in and meet my grandchildren."

Carlisle uses his super speed to run over to her, grabs her hand and kisses it, looking at her fondly, "Ella."

She laughs, and jerks her head in the direction of the door.

"Noah. I don't care." The husky voice sighs.

"Oh Kate, you wound me so."

"I try." She snorts, and then they come into view, she looks so much like her grandma but with blonde highlights running through her black locks, but they look natural, and a mixture of the hazel with blue, and then her skin is just a shade lighter. The boy looks identical too her, except his cheekbones aren't as nice, and his jaw is more masculine.

"Where's Athena?" smiles at her grandchildren.

Noah looks around, obviously avoiding the question, but Katelynn snorts before jumping up on the counter, and says,"Athena decided to make a trip to Venus. With Salem."

"Did that cat talk her into another field trip?'

Katelynn laughs sarcastically, "Oh you know it. He was bending her arm behind her back."

Then there's a flash of light and some shaking and a girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin appears. With a black cat clutching her legs.

"Oh look, she's decided to grace us with her presence." The girl snorts.

"Katie! My darling owner! I'm sorry I abandoned you for that nutcase!" The cat sobs, jumping into the sarcastic beauty's arms.

She smiles gently, rubbing the cat's head before cooing, "Hey Salem. How was Venus this time of the year?"

The cat shudders and Noah laughs, walking over and rubbing the space between the cat's ears.

"Does...does anyone else notice the talking cat? And the fact that a sophomore girl just came in from Venus!?" Alice snaps.

The older girl laughs, "She says that like it's not a normal thing here."

"So...Gran, why are a bunch of vampires hanging out in our kitchen?"

"Hmm...That's a good question, Athena. Carlisle, what are you all doing here exactly?"

"Well...we'd been living in New Orleans as you know. But Bella realized she wanted Aro, and we just.. we thought we needed a fresh start." Esme smiles sadly.

'Wait...Aro Volturi?! Yes! Oh my god! Yes! Do you know what this means?! I don't have to marry him now...I hope!" Katie laughs happily, before resuming a sober expression, "I mean...I'm sorry for your loss?"

I hide a smile, this girl is definitly...eccentric."Actually, Aro has a letter addressed too you" Edward says quietly, and when he hands it to her, their fingers tough, "So how long have you, Pixie, and The Blondie been together?"

"Wh...What are you talking about?"

She frowns, "Whenever I have bodily contact with people I can see what's been running through their mind all day...You were thinking about last night when the three of you went out in the woods and went at it like bunny rabbits."

"Alice...You're cheating on me?" I hear the pain in my voice.

"Well Rosalie, I guess this is a good time to tell you I'm gay." Emmett laughs.

"Miss. Katie, was it? You can see the future... right?"

Noah nods his head viciously, "Kate's the most powerful out of the four of us. I think it's because she was the oldest, but Grandmother thinks it's her markings."

Even though Rose and Alice want to kill her, they're both very confused, "Markings?" The mumble.

"Birthmarks, but we can have a boring, long, discussion later, let's go see what's in store for the future, shall we?"

**A Couple Minutes Later:**

* * *

Katie's eyes are closed, and the room is dark, except for a candle flame in front of her. The room smells of dried herbs, and a pinch of Newt, with a dash of frog legs. Her hands are moving in a circle over the flame, coaxing it to grow larger and larger, her lips moving fast, whispering words we can't even come close to hearing, and then there's wind. Affecting everything but the flame, and in the candle light, Katie looks even more enchanting, "What do you want to know?" She says softly.

It's Esme who answers, "What is going to happen to this family?"

Katie's eyes clench and the candle flame grows, as though someone's poured gasoline on it,"I see... Carlisle. With a young blonde girl, beautiful... tan... hazel eyes...It...Athena? It's Athena. They're locked in a passionate embrace, clinging to each other, and she's sobbing and is saying a spell. He kisses her. Now I see...Esme. She's in our kitchen, crying, screaming at Athena. Calling her a home wrecker. A destroyer of all she touches. You fall for a wolf though, not to long after screaming at Athena. His name is...It's Jacob, I believe. Then there is the three cheaters. Rosalie, Alice, and...Edward, I believe they're telling me. They can't stand the guilt, the pain. The fear. They leave. And in return, you gain a new son. A...A Garrett. And... two sisters, Spencer and Blaire..Or is it Clare? I can't tell. The spirits aren't being as clear as they could be. And Emmett, I believe your name is, correct? He wasn't lying about being gay. Hmm.. you end up with Noah...And now Jasper.. Oh. Oh my...," She mutters something quickly and I'm confused but she's off again and I know I need to concentrate, "You.. you will have a year of peace. The Volturi will come this time next year. In the... In Mr. Jameson's field, the one where Myra Murphy killed Shawn Murphy at... You need as much help as you can get. You need to start now, and you need to have better knowledge of your Bella. She isn't as innocent as you'd all like to believe." And she bows her head, then the flame goes out.

"What...what were you saying about Jasper, honey." Miss. Ella whispers gently, resting her hands on her oldest granddaughters shoulders.

Katie shakes her head, as though trying to rid the thought from her mind, but Edward catches it, "You two end up together."He whispers.

And for a couple of minutes we're all quite. When Katie looks up, she has tears streaming down her face, and a dazed expression. Ella kneels down, and gently wipes away the sweaty hair from her face, "You did so well, sweetheart."

But Esme lets out a strangled sob,"Are... are you sure? Are you sure the spirits aren't wrong."

Katie shakes her head, "I'm sorry, but no. No. I know they aren't. They never are."

* * *

**A/N:Um..Hi. I'd really appreciate it if you guys would review. It let's me know how I'm doing, if I'm wasting my time, If I'm doing good...So please review!(:**


End file.
